Snow Covered Crazy
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: The Oracion Seis were released on the condition that they stay in an apartment until they're deemed good by the Council. Thanks to Cobra accidentally smacking him into a river, Midnight is now sick and Cobra is the one forced to be his caretaker.
1. Let It Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1:**

**I hope this turns out well. I've had ideas for this pairing in my head for awhile now, and I finally have some of it coherent enough to put into a story. If there's any spelling mistakes I apologize. I have three band-aids on my fingers right now and I'm distracted with dealing with people. **

**So without further ado, enjoy~!**

If it wasn't for the Oracion Seis spilling the secrets about a few dark guilds that were on the bad side of the council they'd probably still be stuck in jail. The council let them free on the condition that they stayed at this apartment where they could monitor all of their activities periodically. Their way of getting back at them wasn't the greatest thing in the world according to Cobra.

The council let them free and everything, but they didn't get them a vehicle to transport them to the location. Instead they got this newbie guy wrapped in five layers of clothing to escort them to the apartment. They also didn't mention that it was snowing, raining, and cold as the time Racer broke the AC that one time they were staying at a hotel while waiting for a job in the middle of winter. With shivers taking control of their bodies and teeth chattering, they set off into the blizzard that awaited them.

Cobra was thankful for his long jacket and high collar. He immediately wrapped his jacket tightly around his lithe body and zipped it up. Angel threatened the guy that was leading them for a coat, so the man had no other choice but to give the smaller girl what she wanted for fear he would be missing his toenails in his sleep. Racer and Hoteye seemed to not mind the cold weather. The two taller men were busy chatting to each other with Hoteye's occasional yells of "With love!" to end some of his sentences. Cobra rolled his eyes in exasperation before turning his violet gaze onto the shortest (but only by a little as the dual-haired man pointed out) of their group.

His arms were crossed over his slim chest and Cobra noticed he was rubbing his arms for warmth. The wind was working against them all, but Midnight seemed to be the one blown back the most. Cobra instinctively moved to help; stopping when he thought that Midnight probably wouldn't want help and might think it's some form of pity. He kept to snuggling himself further into his jacket and watched as Midnight seemed to be taking slower and slower steps.

It wasn't until they came to a river that separated them from the little prairie that kept them from reaching the town they were being sent to. The newbie guy, who Cobra found out was named Luke, stopped them from proceeding any further, "I think we can use those rocks over there to get across without getting soaked." He pointed one glove covered hand at the little rock bridge.

It certainly didn't look like the safest way of crossing, but they didn't exactly have much of a choice. First Angel went (it would have been Luke first but Angel shoved him into a tree while saying, "Ladies first," and hopped onto the first rock), the Luke, followed by Racer and Hoteye. Midnight followed the two shortly afterwards while Cobra brought up the rear. Cobra wasn't particularly paying attention to what he was doing, and when snow from the tree by the bank dripped down the back of his collar. He automatically tensed his body up and accidentally flailed his body a bit, hitting Midnight with just enough force to knock him off balance.

One loud splash later and Midnight was soaked head to toe from falling in the river. The entire group stopped while Midnight, visibly shivering and probably going to freeze to death now, swam to the other side of the river. The rest of them fell into action and hopped to the riverbank. Cobra pushed passed the others, "Midnight, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to," he said with guilt clearly written on his face.

Midnight didn't say anything, probably because he was too cold to respond without stuttering throughout the entire thing. Cobra unraveled himself from his jacket and held it out to Midnight. The shorter male slipped the jacket on. "We should probably hurry up," stated Angel.

Luke agreed as well; they moved much faster now. They were across the frozen prairie and in the town within half an hour. The entire time they all snuck looks at Midnight to make sure he hadn't turned into a popsicle right then and there. Luke brought them face to door with a decent sized apartment, and for that they were grateful that it wasn't so puny only one of them could fit in it. He unlocked the door and let them in, "I'd make sure you warm him up," he gestured towards the still shivering Midnight.

Red eyes glared at him, and with that their escort promptly left them to their own devices. Midnight left them all to go change his clothes into whatever they provided, Angel changed into a light blue nightgown and sat down to watch TV, Hoteye and Racer both went off to their respective rooms, and Cobra too thought sleep sounded like an excellent idea. He headed to his room, which ended up being the room that two of them had to sleep in, and those two people were Cobra and Midnight. The maroon haired man had just finished changing into a loose black tanktop and navy blue sleep pants when the familiar slight form of Midnight sauntered into the room.

Obviously the clothes were too big for him; the black shirt was far too long for him as it ended past his hips and it was much too big for someone of his stature. The pants were too long as well and dragged along the floor. "Don't you dare laugh," Midnight threatened with a dangerous look in his red eyes.

Cobra held his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey man, it's cool." He said while blatantly holding back a smile on his tan face.

The both of them collapsed onto their beds shortly afterwards. Cobra was nearly asleep when a thought flitted across his mind, _'I hope tomorrow will be much easier… and preferably warmer.'_

~! #$%^&*

It was around the crack of dawn when he heard it. The sound of someone stuck in a coughing fit assaulted his ears and pulled him out from his slumber. Cobra rolled over to his other side to find the source of the disturbance without having to leave the comfort of his bed. Turns out the source was his roommate, and that wasn't a pleasant thing. "You alright?" Cobra mumbled, sleep evident in his voice.

Coughing was his only response.

This was what made Cobra jump out of bed and after a good five minutes Midnight finally stopped coughing long enough for the maroon haired man to check his temperature without the fear of getting coughed on. Once his tan hand met Midnight's pale forehead he winced; the little guy was burning up. "Great," Cobra sighed, "You're sick."

That day was not going to be an easier day.

**Welp, I hope you guys liked chapter one! I had fun writing it. Though, the last bit was written in complete darkness so I had a hard time finding all of my keys whenever I moved my hand a certain way. My hands are small so I have to configure my typing a bit.**

**Please review! It makes my day much better, and considering how much homework I am totally not doing right now I kind of need it. I'm such a procrastinator DX**


	2. In Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Chapter 2: In Summer**

**Ignore the chapter titles they're just the name of the songs I'm listening to when I start out writing. Yes, it's from Frozen!**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and positive feedback! I'm glad to see you guys like it! This took a bit to pump out because I started playing a game and the next thing I knew it was Thursday. I got a little too into it… I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the last one!**

"Midnight, just take the damn medicine."

"It's digusting, no."

Cobra groaned. He's been trying to get Midnight to take the medicine for the past ten minutes to no avail. The midget was adamant on not taking the red medicine and Cobra was grasping at the last shreds of his patience. "It's just herbs, you'll be fine I promise. It'll make you feel tons better," said Cobra.

Red eyes stared blankly at him; Cobra could tell he was feeling worse as time went on. His pale face was now flushed and they had to force him to stay under a blanket. He also hadn't slept in hours, and Midnight gets a little cranky now that Cobra thought of it. The poison dragon slayer finally had had enough and left the room. Maybe Angel would have better luck than him? He found the light haired female in the living room lounging around on the couch, "Angel?" her dark blue eyes glanced at him, "Your turn."

She sighed before flicking her magazine that laid on the ground to the next page, "No way, I'm not going to try and win that battle," she smirked at him before returning to her magazine.

Cobra nearly punched the wall.

Upon entering the room he found Midnight had taken his medicine and was fast asleep curled up like a child in the blankets of his bed. Cobra would've been mad, but he was too busy lost in the situation in front of him. He had to admit that Midnight did look cute; that he couldn't even lie to himself about. Cobra shook his head furiously to clear his mind of those types of thoughts before plopping himself down on his own bed. Since the little brat was sleeping the day away and Cobra was up all night with him he figured sleeping would be nice as well.

~! #$%^

"Cobra, food," a voice informed him while he clearly felt a hand shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him from his slumber.

"What?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

Midnight pointed to the bag of food on the nightstand, "That idiot Luke dropped off food for us."

They both ate in silence. That is, they did until they both ended up glaring at their food because it was utterly disgusting. "Do we have any food in the kitchen?"

Midnight looked at his for a second before nodding. Cobra grinned as he threw his revolting food back in the bag and sped off for the kitchen. Midnight followed behind him out of curiosity. Even Angel decided to pop into the kitchen to see what the two of them were up to. "Now who's in the mood for good food?" asked Cobra.

"You can cook?!"

Cobra glared at Angel, "Of course I can. Midnight, leave. You're sick and I don't want the food being contaminated."

Midnight huffed but left the room as asked. Cobra set to work on the real dinner that didn't taste like someone picked it up out of the garbage can and gave it to them claiming it was food. It wasn't gourmet level food, but it was better than the shit they were given that's for sure. Seeing as it was cold outside and still snowing like no other, Cobra made soup to warm everybody up. The smell immediately caught the attention of Racer and Hoteye; they both popped into the kitchen as soon as the poison dragon slayer was done cooking. They all got their fill while Cobra grabbed himself and Midnight a bowl and headed off for their room. Midnight was out like a light when he appeared with food.

Cobra sighed for the umpteenth time that day and tried to shake Midnight awake. He noticed his skin felt warmer than it had before. _'Great, he'll burn up if this keeps on.'_

Cobra opened the window and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Midnight.

He'd gotten the response he wanted; the smaller male woke up instantaneously and glared daggers at the maroon haired male that was laughing his ass off at by the window. Taking this opportunity to get revenge, the dual-haired male grabbed a pillow and chucked it hard enough at Cobra that the force sent his upper body back enough to make him lose his balance and fall out the window. Luckily for Cobra there was by far enough snow to comfort his fall.

But the doors were locked and Midnight slammed the window shut, so he was now stuck outside in the snow. "You little bastard!" exclaimed Cobra.

Midnight sneered in return as he waved a hand mockingly at Cobra. Cobra growled and was preparing to break the window with his fist when at that moment Luke appeared beside him, "I see things are going well," he joked.

Cobra turned to face the green haired council member, "Shut the hell up you."

Luke laughed before pulling a key to the apartment out of his pocket and unlocking the door for the man, "Try not to get pushed out of the window next time will you?"

Cobra didn't say anything as he marched inside to get revenge on that midget that pushed him out the window. His mind was filled to the brim with thoughts on how he would get revenge; maybe put everything he could possibly need out of his reach? That wouldn't take much considering how small he is. He grinned maliciously as he opened the door to their room and stopped.

In the time span it took for Cobra to get back into the house Midnight had drained his bowl of soup clean and curled back up in his blankets where he was now snoring the night away. Cobra deflated a bit; the cuteness was making all of his anger ebb away.

'_I really need to stop thinking that.'_ He lightly hit himself in the head with his hands as those types of thoughts reared their heads yet again.

He'd get his revenge tomorrow definitely.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself as he looked at Midnight wrapped up in blankets and sleeping.

Maybe not.

**Alrighty, I hope you guys like it! If you have any requests to happen just say and I'll work some magic to put it in here. **

**I hope this made sense. I kept having to switch positions while typing because my back kept hurting. Also fucking Microsoft word is trying to tell me certain words don't work where they do.**

**It kept trying to turn 'Cobra was mad' to 'Cobra was made' and that obviously completely changes my sentence.**

**Anyway**

**Please review! :3 **


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Final chapter: For The First Time In Forever**

**I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying this! I am sad to say this is the final chapter, but I do want to write more MidCo. I have an idea for one, but it's one of my mind things that don't really make sense anywhere but my noggin. In other news, I've injured my hand yet again and I swear to god I'm so accident prone that I'd probably manage to hurt myself if I lived in a fucking bubble. I'm by far not known for my grace~**

**Enjoy!**

It was late in the evening when Luke decided to be dickhead and drop in on the group. He didn't wake up anybody though, and instead dropped off a pair of red fuzzy socks for that the council told him to deliver. He didn't think much of it, but hey, it's Luke and he's too easy going to care. The green haired man looked around to make sure the house was at least intact; he ignored Hoteye drooling all over the couch. With a grin on his face he left the Oracion Seis to their own devices and set off on the long trek back to the council.

Everyone was out like a light, well, except for Midnight. The boy was suffering from nightmares that had him silently whimpering in his sleep unbeknownst to the source. The noise did eventually wake up a certain poison dragon slayer up when it was close to one in the morning. His violet eyes searched the dark room for the sound and saw Midnight was the cause of it all. He groaned as he had to practically peel himself away from the warmth of his own bed and exposed his tan body to the freezing air. Their heater had sadly broken, and with no means to fix it yet (they blatantly ignored all of Hoteye's attempts to get their attention) they were stuck having to deal with the freezing cold weather.

Cobra quietly shuffled over to Midnight's bed and lightly poked the pale shoulder, "Midnight."

No response.

With a sigh, Cobra got up on the bed and poked him a little harder. The result was the same, and now Cobra was getting irritated. All the man wanted to do was sleep (being locked outside in the freezing cold kind of tires a person out) and with Midnight making all this noise there was no way that was going to happen. Suddenly the shorter between the two shifted and woke up with a gasp. Cobra leaned back as to give the other some space and to not get hit, "You okay?" he asked tentatively.

Midnight nodded before giving him a perplexed look, "Why are you in my bed?"

"You were making noises."

"I'm fine," said Midnight, "go back to bed."

Cobra knew that Midnight's pride was getting in the way right now, but fuck it, there was no way he could sleep now, "Must've been some nightmare if you were whimpering like that in your sleep."

Angry red eyes met his gaze, and Cobra was pretty sure the guy wasn't afraid to use his Reflector on his right now. With an angry noise, Midnight rolled over so he wasn't facing the poison dragon slayer and wrapped his slender body in the blankets to the point that only his black hair was peeking out above the material. The poison dragon slayer shrugged his shoulders and was about to get up when he noticed Midnight was shivering, "Midnight."

"Just this once and only because it's cold," the fact that his face was buried under the covers made his voice come out muffled.

A slight smile graced Cobra's face as he pulled the covers back and slid himself underneath the layer of warmth. Without really thinking, he also wrapped himself around Midnight. Cobra could feel Midnight's body tense at this action, but after a few moments he seemed to relax in the other's arms. They both fell peacefully back asleep.

~! #$%^

Angel however, was not sleeping peacefully at that point. She'd opened her eyes and noticed a pair of red fuzzy socks spontaneously appeared on her pillow. She glared at it for a second before angrily getting up and grabbing the piece of clothing, "What the hell are these doing in here? Racer better have not left these in here," she snapped, remembering the time she went into the kitchen to get food and saw Racer had left what looked like pink pony covered socks in the fridge.

Needless to say, Angel was pissed. She left her room and chucked the socks at Racer's face as hard as she could.

"Ow!" the darkness of the room prevented her from seeing his expression, "What the fuck?"

"Keep those in your room!" the girl yelled as she stomped back to her room.

Racer looked down while blinking at the pair of fuzzy socks that assaulted his face. _'These aren't even mine!'_ he thought. So what did he do? He threw them out of the door to his room and into the living room. He huffed as he slammed his face back into his pillow. He was just about to slip over the edge of unconscious into the sea of sleep when he heard a noise. His eyes immediately snapped open and were met with fuzzy red socks chilling on his pillow. Now Racer was scared. He honestly didn't know how the hell they managed to get back into his room.

The pinched the socks with his index finger and thumb and lifted it up into the air. He left his room and threw them at Hoteye, who was still asleep on the couch. The tallest of the Oracion Seis didn't even so much as falter in his obnoxiously loud snoring. _'Good.' _Racer sneered as he whipped around on his heel to head back to the room.

He stopped.

Right there on the floor in front of him sat the socks.

Racer lived up to his name and raced into Angel's room, "GET UP," he hollered at the shorter girl.

Angel's dark indigo eyes filled with rage and she promptly kicked Racer in the face, "WHAT?!"

Nursing his now bleeding nose, Racer exclaimed, "Those fuzzy red socks aren't mine, and they're possessed."

Blink. Blink.

"What the hell are you on?"

'_Figures.' _"Those red socks you hurled at my face? Yeah, they're posses- NO PLEASE," Racer screamed when he was on Angel's nightstand sat said socks.

Angel followed his gaze and saw that he was indeed right; the god forsaken socks were sitting right on her nightstand. The two at once scampered out the door and shut it behind them. The noise woke up Hoteye, "What is the problem my friends?" he asked.

With a look of pure trepidation they noticed that right on top of Hoteye's head sat the fuzzy red socks.

They screamed.

~! #$%^

Dead to the world, Cobra and Midnight slept through this entire ordeal and didn't know about the terror their companions were facing in the other room when the pair of them woke up. Cobra noticed Midnight had moved in his sleep and was now face to face with Cobra. With the other still asleep, Cobra's eyes took in Midnight's features; the guy was just cute to him and he couldn't figure out why.

'_Dammit, am I really falling for this midget?'_

The maroon haired man noticed Midnight was beginning to stir in his sleep, and knowing that waking up in the position was embarrassing, Cobra detached himself from the other and sat up. The dual-haired boy woke up and saw Cobra smiling at him, "What?"

"Your fever's gone."

Huh? Midnight noticed he felt significantly better and that his head didn't feel like it was stuffed with cotton. "So it is," he commented as he threw the blankets off of him.

Cobra didn't know why, but that was when his body acted on his own, and the next thing either of them knew they were locking lips. Once he regained control over his own body, Cobra lurched backwards, "I-I didn't mean- you probably didn't like that. I don't know what came over me, sorry." _'PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT BLUSHING.'_

Midnight's black hair covered his face and Cobra was preparing for the explosion that he felt was coming.

But it didn't.

Instead, he heard Midnight's velvety voice laugh, "Really, Cobra?"

"What?"

Midnight smiled at him, "Who said I didn't like it?"

Cobra's eyes widened in bewilderment before his face softened, "Well then, I guess we're a thing now?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to add humor.

The laugh he received answered it all.

~! #$

"Morni- the hell are you guys doing?" asked Cobra as he and his now boyfriend walked into the living room and saw their teammates armed with a fork pointing at a pair of fuzzy red socks.

It wasn't until around noon that day when Luke showed up again and saw the others flipping out over the pair of socks. With a laugh he grabbed the socks, pocketed them, and left. The atmosphere relaxed a bit; everyone decided to get dressed and go roam around in the snow to ease it a bit more. The pure white snow falling around them, Cobra kissed Midnight yet again, Racer and Hoteye tried their hand at ice skating, and Angel smiled at the boys she was stuck with. All in all, they were all happy.

That is until Cobra ended up getting sick from kissing Midnight. The shorter boy smiled mischievously and said, "My turn."

**End.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I also hope I ended this well considering fluff isn't my strong point. I'M NOT AN EXPERT IN ROMANCE I'M SORRY.**

**The fuzzy red socks inspiration came from Lillia Enchanted, so give her some love 3.**

**Please review! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
